It happens when you least expect it
by KadekLouise
Summary: A girl named Rosalinda moves to Surbia after the horrible murder of her mother and ends up meeting Edward. Set 20 years later. Edward/OC. Read & Review please XD
1. Dark Mist

**Hello my poppets,**

**A NEW STORY, *music starts everyone parties* yes and it's in third person oooooo.  
>This is set about 20 years after the movie.<br>Anyway you should read it  
>ENJOY XD<strong>

* * *

><p>"Great, just great going to sell <em>more<em> chocolates for Camilla" Rosalinda mumbled to herself while walking along the bright streets of suburbia.

"I go to every house on the bloody street and apparently I still have to sell more, there isn't one house left!" She yelled while throwing her arm's up in the air.

"Not one house" She slowly turned around to her right and noticed a dark smudge on the bright sunny road. "Well, except that one"

Presently Rose was looking up at the dark mansion sitting atop the one unruly hill just off the edge of the road; if she desperately had to sell the stuff going up there couldn't be a bad idea, right?

"Eh, why not" She mumbled and headed off towards the hill whistling while she walked.

"Has anyone around here heard of the term 'lawnmower'?"

Rose stepped over another giant bush and saw a rusty gate looming in front of her.

_To open or not to open, that is the question._

She shrugged her shoulders quickly and threw Camilla's box of chocolates over the gate.

"If you don't want them thrown sell them yourself" Rose said with a grin before pushing the gate open just enough to squeeze through.

She heard a loud ripping sound and turned around to look at her jumper.

"Crap…" She moaned when she saw a whole section of purple fabric had been ripped and pulled it off before tying it around her waist, her black 'stay strong' shirt now completely visible.

"Now" She mumbled while picking up the chocolates, "Into the big scary house, yay"

She slowly walked up to the black door; before she knocked she turned around to face the colorful streets of suburbia and yelled out to no one in particular, "If I don't make it out alive, tell my sister not to go into my room or touch my stuff."  
>She sighed deeply and turned back to the door hesitating a few seconds before knocking.<br>As Rose knocked she tapped her foot nervously expecting the worst to happen, like a giant zombie would come out and eat her brains.  
>Ew.<br>But there nothing to see or to be heard. She tried again even louder but still no answer. As she was about to walk away the door slowly creaked open. Rose turned to around and peaked inside.

The inside was dark and gloomy with a spiral stairway on the left and dusty run down machinery straight ahead, so being Rose being her curious self decided to go in even though she'll probably get in trouble, she didn't care at this moment she wanted a little adventure, what's the harm in there? She heard rumours about a monster or a murder had happened there many years ago. But she wanted to prove everyone wrong, or at least be able to tell everyone she survived and thought going in seemed like an great (yet terrifying) idea but just before she could take the last step something stopped her and pulled her back, she freaked out for a second, not knowing who the hell it was, but she turned and frowned when she saw them..  
>It was her annoying little sister who made her go and sell the chocolates in the first place, Camilla or Cam as she preferred.<p>

"What do you want?" asked Rose as she turned.  
>"Dad said that it was dinner time and you had to come back," Cam said while trying to pull her back to their house. "I heard that there is a monster that lives there and is waiting for its next victim or was it just sitting there for the next women to feed on, I can't remember what Josie said to me," she said skipping back along the footpath back to the street.<p>

"You believe in that crap, seriously?" Rose said while looking back to the dark mountain. 'I'll be back' she thought to herself in a terminator voice, her dad should really find a new movie to watch.

While sitting at the dinner table eating roast, all Rose called think about was the castle, the mysterious yet beautiful castle and whoever lived there. Cam was babbling on with how much money she has now, stupid kid she doesn't even know all the money was going to her school.  
>But according to her, the best collector was going to get a 'big prize', probably a care bear or something stupid like that.<p>

It was silent at the table as everyone was eating.

"So how was your day sweetheart?" Pablo, Rose's dad, said breaking the silence.

"Ok, same as usual, you know people being bitches to me, hanging out with my friends, me getting in an argument with the teachers and sluts, yep the usual," Rose replied while playing with the peas on her plate.

"Don't use that language in front of your sister."

"Oh well she's heard it before and she uses it at school anyway."

"I don't care never do that, now finish your dinner."

Again there was silence but all Rose could think of was just going to the castle.

Next day and luckily it was the start of the holidays for her but she had to take her little sister to her school for the last day of school year.

After dropping Cam off she was walking up the colourful street and looked up to the castle. Her dad left so she didn't have to worry about him annoying her and she didn't have anything better to do, so she walked up to the mountain to the black misty castle.

She Rose got to the door she knocked to see if it would creak open but it didn't so she thought she would let herself in.

"Hello I'm letting myself in, if you don't mind," she said while walking in slowly, she felt so authorised when saying that like the police in those movies.

_Maybe I should have kicked the door open, just to add to the effect._

As she stepped in the floor creaked and Rose jumped thinking there was someone following her, but it was just her stepping on to the old timber flooring, while looking around she thought to herself about having a party here like a Halloween party and scary the crap pants out of those sluts or cake faces she hated.

She looked around seeing the machinery that looked like hadn't been used for years and she was a little creeped out thinking it was a machine that people use to kill other people with and then they made them into pies just to get rid of the bodies, but when she got closer she saw it was just a crappy run down cookie maker.

_Someone really likes cookies._

She snooped around and made her way up the stairs to see a little door to an attic. As she opened it she saw a huge as hole in the roof looking down on the street, the disgustingly colourful street. As she turned to keep snooping around she saw a bed with cut up material on it as though someone was shredded the bedding (did I make a rhyme?) for fun and saw a heap on newspaper articles around the bed.

Rose went up to the bed and started to read an article about an inventor when she heard a *snip snip* sound.

"CRAP, what the hell was that?" she yelled while jumping around and putting her hands out all karate style on whatever made that noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what ya think? Review please will update soon<strong>

**xx**


	2. New Comer To The House

**Hello poppets, **

**So sorry that I haven't updated for a while now been busy with WritingBuddies account,(check it out, apprently I'm in love with james :p, Jack will always be mine still) but anywho I'm going to respond to the reviews, yay :)**

**AndromedaTodd- Love the name, and you'll just have to read to find out what she does, and thank you :) your very kind**

**That is all the reviews from chapter 1, please review :)  
>Anyway on to Chapter 2, read away and I'll talk to you at the end.<strong>

* * *

><p>As Rose finished her little karate style saving her life pose, she walked over to the corner of the big hole to see a person shape figure standing there trying to back up in the corner more. She walked over to see what it was when she saw a foot she knew it was someone but whom?<p>

"Heyy why you hiding, I don't bite?" When Rose said that the person slowly walked out with he's hands behind he's back.

He was very pale with cuts on he's face, he had black spiked up hair like he couldn't brush it and his clothes were black like a suit but made completely out of black leather, it also had buckles and buttons. Then he slowly reached up and showed his hands and Rose jumped back.

"Stay back you monster," she screamed, she backed off really quickly until it spoke.  
><em>I wish I never came here now, stupid brain telling me what to do.<em>

"Please don't go," he said as he came closer to Rose.  
>"Then just stay away with those knives or just put them down!" She saw then saw it was actually apart of him. "Oh they are your hands." She said nervously.<p>

He nodded.

"What is your name?" Rose asked still keeping her complete distance from him.  
>"Edward, and yours" Edward replied in the most polite way.<br>"Rose, where are your parents, you know your mum and dad?"  
>"He didn't wake up."<br>"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, so you live up here by yourself, you are pretty lucky, at least you don't have a little annoying sister and a dad who nags at you a lot," Rose said sitting on the floor while talking to Edward.  
>"Yeah," Edward replied in the sweetest voice.<p>

"So the ice sculptures at the back you made them."  
>Edward nodded.<br>"That's pretty impressive; all I'm good at is drawing and decorating stuff but yeah," Rose said.

All of a sudden Rose's mobile went off, Edward got a bit scared first and jumped but then he saw it was fine and went back and sat down across from Rose.

"I better get that," Rose said while standing up and answering the phone.

"Hello," Rose answered, while Edward listened to the conversation.  
>"Hi Dad, I'm just at the castle and before you say, 'you don't know what's up there, it's against the law to barge into someone's house or even don't be there,' there is a guy here and he lives alone," Rose said while listening to her dad answering.<br>"So you want me to bring him home, and he's name is Edward but he's not like everyone else," She listened again.  
>"Ok you can see for yourself what is different from everyone else, I'll tell him that he is staying at mine for a while and don't worry about he's education I think he is good with that and dad please be nice and set up the guest room, oh and maybe tell Cam to watch out please, be there in 10, bye," Rose hang up the phone before her dad could say anything and faced Edward who was just near the door where Rose was taking the call.<p>

"Hello Edward, would you like to stay at my house for a while, sorry my dad insisted it, can't stop him and he probably wants another guy in the house, consider he's stuck with two girls" Rose asked Edward while going to he's bed.  
>"Ok, but I don't know what he is going to think of me," Edward replied.<br>"It'll be fine, now do you need to take anything?," Rose said while looking around the room .  
>"No, just my self right," Edward said with a little joke.<br>Rose laughed and started to walk down the stairs to the front door then stopped to say something, "Also just watch out for my dad and action movies, he is obsessed with them"

Edward smiled slightly and they both turned to the door.

As Rose and Edward were walking down the street, some people came out to see what they were doing, some people were whispering, some kids were pointing and laughing, but Rose ignored them, Edward got really confused and scared as everyone surrounded them, but rose just pulled him along to her bright pale horrible pink house.

As they got to the door, Rose heard a scream from inside.  
>Edward jumped and tried to run back to the castle but Rose pulled him back and said, "It's just my sister, I think she saw you from the inside and thought you were a monster, don't worry my dad has probably sent her to her room, my dad will understand," as she pulled Edward inside and poked her tongue out to the people on the street.<p>

As she entered the house her dad was standing there ready to greet Edward.

"Hello, the name is Pablo, and yours?" Pablo said while holding his hand out for a shake.  
>"Edward," he replied while holding his hand out towards Pablo who gasped and took a step away before taking his own hand back.<br>"Yes nice to meet you, umm follow me I'll show you to your room and Rose I will talk to you when I get back," Pablo said while taking Edward to the guest room which had piles of boxes in there and one single bed in the corner.

"Now you make yourself comfortable, and Rose will be in soon," Pablo said while shutting the door behind him.

Edward sat on the bed thinking it was like the water bed from Kim's house but it was only a normal worn out mattress and looked around awkwardly waiting for Rose.

"ROSE!" yelled Pablo while walking from Edward's room.  
><em>Oh god now I'm in deep shit.<br>_"You didn't tell me he had weapons!" Pablo said while getting closer to Rose.  
>"They aren't weapons, they are his hands," Rose said innocently while sitting down.<br>"And you said he was different."  
>"He is, on the appearance side."<br>"What about your sister, who is locked in her room and not coming out, also he could hurt you two."  
>"Dad calm down, I'll go talk to Cam in a sec but please trust me on this one, he doesn't sound like the guy who would hurt a fly and he makes beautiful sculptures, please daddy," Rose pleaded while giving puppy dog face.<br>"F-f-fine, but first go talk to Cam and explain to her," Pablo said while walking to the kitchen to make dinner for four now.

Rose walked to Cam's bedroom door and knocked while saying, "Cam may I come in?"  
>"Yeah, only if that murderer isn't with you," Cam replied.<p>

Rose walked in to see Cam watching out her window with a picture of their mother in her hand.

"I miss mummy," Cam cried as she hugged Rose.  
>"I know but we are trying to start a new life, and the murderer is locked up forever so he won't get us."<br>"But the murderer is in the guest room," Cam said while looking to the door.  
>"No that is Edward honey, he is not the murderer, and the other guy was blond. Trust me Edward is nice, come and meet him," Rose said while holding Cam's hand to Edward's room.<p>

Rose knocked on the door, "Edward may me and Cam come in?"  
>"Y-y-y-y-yes," stuttered Edward.<p>

Rose slowly pushed the door open and walked in with Cam hiding behind her.

"Now I would like to you, Edward to officially meet my little sister, Cam," Rose said while getting Cam to become face to face to Edward.  
>"Hi," whispered Cam.<br>"Hi," replied Edward.

"Rose may I please go and help dad," Cam asked.  
>"Yes you may," Rose replied.<p>

Cam walked out and left Edward and Rose all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen, they are left alone, ooolala.<strong>

**I will try and update sooner as I am on school holidays and stuff, :)**

**Please Review. xx**


	3. Fitting in

**Hello poppets been along time hahaha  
>Well another chapter is here and I think it's pretty funny but before you start reading I shall reply to the only review I have<br>Phantom's Ange-One thing I shall say first THANK YOU you are so nice with those comments :) I like you and also I wasn't planning on Edward and Rose to fall in love to early or this story would be a bit too short haha also the mum's murder was used with knives so yeah and Cam and Edward might become friends later on just a little sneek peak for a further chapter, and thank you again.**

**Also thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites/alerts, I really appericate it  
>Now you may read the next chapter :)<strong>

* * *

><p>There was complete silence between Rose and Edward.<p>

"So, do you ever wish you had hands?" asked Rose trying to make conversation. "Sometimes, it would be nice," Edward answered.  
>"Ok..."<br>"Dinner kids," yelled Pablo from the kitchen. "Shall we?" Rose gestured to the door, as both of the teens walked to the dining room where laid 4 dishes of pasta bake, with the steam rising from each of the plates.

"Yes!" cheered Cam as she walked into the room and plunking on to her seat.

As everyone sat down, everyone dug into their food, while everyone was grabbing garlic bread and stuffing their faces with pasta, Edward was just having trouble picking up his fork. It was so sad to see he's face when he finally gets it but ends up dropping it, so in the end Rose helped him by feeding it to him; luckily she had already finished hers.

It was a very quiet night on the couch watching a Justin Bieber biography cause of Cam who was majorly in love with him, so instead of sitting there and enduring the torture Rose walked off to her room to go on the computer. While she did that Edward just stayed on the couch next to Pablo and watching Cam fantasize over Justin Bieber looking moderately disgusted when she sat in front of the TV kissing the screen.

While that was happening out there; Rose had her camcorder out in front of her with her laptop next to her ready to tape a video for her YouTube channel.  
>She fixed her hair and makeup slightly before pressing record.<p>

"Hey everyone, I know I haven't been updating so much, been very busy with family issues, like we took in a guy named Edward and I want your opinion if he is... I don't know just, I have no words to explain this so on to Edward he is not Edward Cullen *mimes throwing up* he is completely different he is different from everyone, you see...erm...He has scissors as hands, yes guys I'm not lying, I'll even show you." Rose turned to the door and grabbed a very confused Edward "This is Edward, wave to the camera," she said to Edward as he waved,_ this isn't a bad idea is it? It might be nice to have people understand his situation... well my subscribers will know it's no joke hopefully._ "Anyway what do you think, he is pretty unique...right? Now, number 1 rule, do not tell anyone! Especially not the press, they might take him away...so promise me that...cool? Well I better go and sleep pretty tired from this very interesting day, bye bye everyone love you all." As she said that her dad came in to get Edward so he can give him a pair of pjs and clothes for him, they were pretty big so luckily they went on Edward easily. "Please don't cut them up I can't afford getting clothes for you," Pablo said as he put the pyjama pants on Edward. Edward just stared into the wall while Pablo dressed him for bed.

Meanwhile back in Rose's room she was getting ready to go to bed but before she did she uploaded her video on YouTube, as she did she doubted if it was the right thing, her father knew as he was standing there halfway through the video but it just didn't feel right but she still did.

* * *

><p>Cam was looking out of the lounge room window as Pablo walked from he's room to the lounge room.<p>

"What are you doing Cam?" asked Pablo going over to her until she stopped him from coming nearer to her. "Dad just turn the TV on to the news," she said while still staring out the window.

Pablo turned the TV on for one second looked at the TV and screamed, "ROSALINDA, GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Rose opened her eyes with the shock of her dad's voice. _Oh crap what have I done now? _

Rose came out of her room to see Edward standing there. "You might want to go back to your room, it doesn't sound good, please for your own good," Rose said while walking to the lounge room and Edward walking back to the guest room. When he got there all he heard was muttering voices from outside and inside and he didn't know what happen or if he did something wrong again.

Rose got into the lounge room to see a very familiar house and heaps of media people in front of it, then she saw Cam's little head peeping through the curtains and saw it was their house. _OH CRAPSTICKS_

"What do you think attract all these mozzies, hey?" Pablo said pointing to the TV. "The bright horrible colour of the house, haha," sarcastically said Rose before slumping onto the couch. "Dad I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking and I didn't think this many people were going to see this, I didn't think anyone watched my channel" As she said that Rose's mobile went off, which was on the kitchen bench charging. "Don't think about getting that and Cam get away from the window," Pablo said while pushing Rose back to the couch and Cam stepping away from the window with tears in her eyes. "This is like when mum..." cried Cam into Pablo's arms. "Look what you've done to your sister now, I don't know what we're going to do with that boy anymore."  
>"Please dad, don't make him go back up there, I think he is safer here, and he might get mugged by the media if he goes back," Rose said pleading to her dad. "Fine, you are lucky this time, now both of you have brekkie and get some for Edward and tell him to come out here and don't be frightened, now to get people off my lawn, gosh I thought I would NEVER have to say that for a couple more decades," Pablo said while quickly running to his room getting changed and facing the front door to face the media.<p>

While he was talking to the media, Cam was getting everyone's brekkie ready which was fresh cut up fruit, some toast and spreads including vegemite, even though they moved from Australia they still love their own product, and some pancakes with jam, ice cream and other stuff, while Cam was doing that, Rose went to Edward's room to get him. When Rose opened the door she saw Edward looking outside and cameras were flashing cameras at the window. Rose pulled him back when she was doing that she got cut against the inside of her wrist which reopened a slit already there.

"Are you hurt? I'm sorry," Edward said while trying to pick her up from the ground. "I'm fine, why?" as Rose said that she saw her wrist bleeding like a waterfall. She got a piece of cloth which luckily was under the bed and wrapped it around her left wrist. "It's okay, I'm fine but are you?" asked Rose. Edward nodded while both of the teenagers walked out of the room and to the dining room.

Rose and Edward sat down and started to dig into the food there, even though Edward didn't do too well the night before, he actually was doing very well feeding himself after Rose served him everything. While she was doing that, Cam saw the bandage and gasped and when she did that Rose gave her the 'don't tell dad look' before getting her own food and eating.

While everyone was digging into their food, Pablo walked in all tired and looked like he was pissed. He sat down and said nothing, Rose had to hide her wrist from her dad and Cam and Edward just ate not acknowledging anyone or anything, it was a totally typical morning for this family.

"Dad, is all the media gone?" Cam asked trying to break the dead silence after 5 minutes. "I hope so and Rose what is on your left wrist?" Pablo answered and asked. _How does he know these things, a mother should but not a father well he is a policeman. _"Ummmmm, well, I was puling Edward away from the window and he accidently slit it, but I promise I didn't cut myself," Rose said as she has previously have done before from her mother's murder and bullying but she hasn't done it for a year now. "Edward could you please be careful around everyone and girls please be careful around Edward, now I know you are going to hate this Cam but Rose and I have to go to the shops for a couple of hours for stuff for Edward and the house so you will have to stay with Ed if you don't mind and if you do I'll get you something," Pablo said while hopping up to go and actually get changed same with Rose.

Cam was not sure completely how she was going to go with him being with her, she didn't know if she was going to end up like Rose or something else worse.

As Rose and Pablo were walking out the door, Cam ran up to Rose saying, "Please don't leave me with him, please," she pleaded. "He's not that scary talk to him and stuff, we will be back if you need me, ring me, ok," Rose said while shutting the door behind her and it was just Cam and Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>mmm... interesting hehehehe<br>Anyway, well the holidays are nearly over so I don't know when I will be updating but hopefully soon :)  
>Hope everyone has a good day and don't forget to Review<br>Love you xx  
>Oh and before I forget I would kindly like to thank my little, yes little editor, BrontoBree, she is also one of the people in the WritingBuddies and one of my besties she is the one who just fixes up my stupid mistakes in the chapter so check her account out and our group one out :) that is all folks (always wanted to say that) <strong>


	4. I'm a monster

**Hey everyone, I know what you are going to say 'FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER' and I'm sooooo sorry that this is late but I thank you for being so paicent (can't spell that is why I reliy on spell check heheh) anyway if you are wondering why I haven't updated it's just school and lots of homework and I'm only in year 9, I have a feeling it's going to get worse, so I WILL try and update reguarly, I promise, also I ahd the worse writers block but luckily I got there.  
>This chapter is a short one but really interesting thanks to BrontoBree for that.<br>Now replys to reviews...  
>Phantom's ange-Thank you :)<br>a raven like a writjng desk-Thank goodness you love it :)  
>Ironhide and Lenox- Thank you. That's good that you love it :)<strong>

**Oh and thank you to everyone that added this to fav story and me to your fav author also alerted this :)  
>Anyway enough of me rumbling on here is the chapter, FINALLY! <strong>

* * *

><p>As Rose and Pablo left, Cam looked over to Edward who was awkwardly sitting on the couch looking at Cam back. The silence broke when the TV came on all of a sudden, Edward accidently sat on the remote, the TV had on the news which was finishing and had Edward's old house showing last. Cam quickly ran to the remote to change it to Disney Channel which had Sonny with a Chance and So Random marathon on which Cam LOVED.<p>

"Is it alright if we watch this?" Cam asked nervously still not trusting Ed that much.  
>"Its fine," Ed answered just sitting there not knowing what to do or say.<p>

After about, well ok lost count on how many episodes they watched but it was about 2 hours later... Cam was on the phone to her friend and Edward was sitting at the dining table eating a sandwich that Cam nicely made which had vegemite and cheese in it, Ed actually quite liked it apart from he had trouble at first eating it. Cam was off the phone finally after about 5 minute talk to her friend.

"Sooo, ummm what do you want to do?" Cam asked trying to think of something to do for the next 2 hours while Rose and her father were away.  
>"Ahhh…I don't know what do you want to do?" Ed answered looking outside the window but actually looking at he's old home which stood on the hill in the gloomy light.<br>"Do you miss your old home?"  
>"Sometimes, but it gets really lonely, the only thing you can do is look out the window or just cut the hedges into a creation," Ed said looking at his hands and sniffling. Cam and Ed ended up talking for like an hour about family and how things are. It was very interesting how Cam connected with Edward in the end.<p>

As Cam and Edward were talking and listening to each other's stories, the phone rings, both of them jump and stare at it for a couple of seconds.  
>"I should probably get that," Cam said standing.<br>Ed just nodded he's head and looked out the window to he's old house up on the dark misty hill.

After about 5 minutes of being on the phone, finally Cam got off and stood in front of Edward's view.  
>"Ummmm, sorry but we have to go, my friend needs my help, she lost her little dog Toby and Rose wouldn't want you to stay home alone, so umm yeah, please come with me," Cam asked awkwardly as she turned around as someone knocked on the door. As usual Edward had no choice but to go as he had no chance on being alone when there was a jungle of media everywhere.<p>

Cam and Ed walked out the door and saw Cam's friend Charity who was a little taller than Cam and looked like she was about 12 even though she was the same age as Cam, she had light brown hair and big brown eyes, she had lived in Suburbia her whole life and Cam met her at school.  
>They hugged and started to walk around the court trying to find the dog. Everyone was screaming out "TOBY" and running around but Charity wasn't paying much attention and kept looking at Edward.<p>

"Cam can I talk to you?" she said gesturing Cam to run over to her.  
>"Yeah what is it?" Cam asked in her little high pitch voice.<br>"I-I think i know him...my-my grandma used to talk about him" she said looking at Ed in distressed look and Cam bit her lip nervously. "O-Ok, are you sure?"  
>"Positive." Charity replied and Cam nodded, "Wh-where is your grandma?"<br>Charity sniffed and rubbed her eyes a little, "She died...about a month ago, she told me to go find him bu-but i was too scared...her name was Kim"

Edward poked his head up from behind a bush..."Kim...?" He mumbled as he listened in on the girls' conversation.

"She-she was too old to go up to the castle and w-wanted me too, but i was so scared i-i couldn't, now she's dead and she never got to say goodbye..." Charity sobbed and Cam pulled her into a hug as Edwards eyes widened...she was gone, his Kim was gone and her grand-daughter was too scared to talk to him.  
>"I-I'm a monster..." he muttered and ran back up to the castle.<p>

"We should probably keep looking for Toby," Cam said to Charity while holding her hand and walking to where Edward was suppose to be sitting but not there.

"Oh no, where is Edward now!" Cam said looking around, as she look up to the castle she saw Edward running up cutting down every hedge creation he had done.

Cam started to cry and then Charity started. Exactly when to both started to wail, Toby ran out of the bushes to Charity and yelped at her.  
>"We found Toby, haha now we just got to get Edward but I'm too scared to go up there," Charity said picking up Toby and Cam stressing as she didn't want to go up there either.<p>

It started to get dark and Charity had to go back home and Cam went inside waiting for Rose and he father to get home.

It was about 6pm when Cam saw car headlights outside the lounge room window, they were home.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go a brilliant chapter :) lol<br>Don't know when I will update but it will be sooner than a month and before the school holidays here in Australia and yeah will explain later anyway please review I love reading them and I will answer any questions/comments you have on this story :)**

**Till next time  
>KadekLouise out but not for too long<strong>


	5. ANOff To Bali

**Hello my friends,**

**As you can see this is not a new chapter (sad face) but I have started it it's just not finished yeah I was hoping that it would be done by now but no I had too much stuff going on with Total Drama Journey to the Chest and school stuff. Well if you have not heard, from WritingBuddies or my other story TDJttC, I'm off to Bali tomorrow yay (in your face Bree aka BrontoBree check her profile out she is awesome but not as awesome as me) XD and I will be back on the 4****th**** of October yerp 11 days I think. So hopefully when I get back there would be a new chapter maybe even 2 you don't know and an update on TDJttC.**

**Well farewell my friends I will see you later everyone don't die while I'm gone please I need my readers **

**-KadekLouise 3 **


	6. Blood on the Dancefloor

**HELLO EVERYONE!  
>I'm finally back from Bali actually I've been back for a while but this would've been up earlier but nooo school had to come first grrr to the school but luckily right now is Friday, yes IT'S FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY, etc..., lol and I had time no homework and I could finally finish this chapter and I'm very proud XD<strong>

**Reply to reviews-  
>madgirlsrock723-thank you, and you don't have to wait any longer now coz here is the next chapter :)<strong>

**Now you may all read this chapter...**

* * *

><p>Rose and Pablo walked into the house with bunch load of shopping bags but Cam didn't want to say anything just yet as they were still getting the shopping out of the car. Cam saw them both laughing and chatting and didn't want to make them upset so she thought that she'll just pretend he was in he's room.<br>"Hey how did everything go?" Cam asked when they finally got inside and was unpacking the food and sorting out whose items were whose.  
>"It went all good, is Edward in he's room?" Pablo said handing Rose a packet of chips to go in the pantry.<br>"Aaa yeah, he's having a nap, we had a hard day coz we were looking for Charity's dog but we found him so that was good," Cam said while looking down at her fingers knowing that he was gone and everyone would be upset with her.  
>"What's wrong Cam?" Rose asked while coming up to her. "Did you and Edward not get along?"<br>"Naaa we did and nothing is wrong just a bit tired, what are we having for dinner?"  
>Everyone just laughed and Pablo just pointed to a bag with Chinese in it.<p>

The table was set up and Cam didn't know that Rose actually went down to Edward's room to get him for dinner. Rose knocked on the door before walking in and finding no one in there. Rose ran back out to the dining room and got Cam out of her chair and yelled, "Where is Edward, I knew you were lying by the way you were looking down, I knew it!" Pablo came out of the bathroom to see Rose on the ground crying and Cam crying as well.  
>"What's all the yelling about?"<br>"He's gone, Cam lied, he's not in he's room," Rose said while balling her eyes out.  
>"Rose we were getting along before he ran away, I turned around for one minute and he was gone," Cam said while walking up to Rose to give her a hug.<br>Rose looked at Cam and hugged her knowing that she couldn't be mad at her forever.

"But why would he run away?" she whispered to herself while walking to her room. "That's it I shall go look for him tomorrow." Rose said while lying in her bed with tears running down her eyes knowing she cared for him even though she didn't know it herself.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning about 6a.m. and Rose got up to go look for Edward. Luckily Pablo and Cam were still asleep so she didn't get caught sneaking out but they should understand.<p>

She got out to the street, she looked right down the street to see a line of pale line of houses, then left to where the house sat up on the dark misty hill, so of course being Rose, she chose left the only place where she thinks Ed would go.

She got to the front door to see it wide open with a bunch of green plants on the ground which looks like it has been chopped. She followed the trail all the way up to the attic where she found Ed when she was selling chocolate.

She got up to the top to find blood all over he's old bed and on the ground. She looked up to find Edward sitting near in the corner near the big gap in the roof with more cuts on he's face, some of he's hair chopped off and a big puddle of blood on the floor near him. He saw Rose and run up to her and gave her a big hug like she was a teddy bear.

"What happen?" Rose said in shock looking at all the blood.  
>"I'm a monster," Edward replied still hugging her.<p>

She pulled back in such disbelief that he would say that about him self.  
>"No you are not," she said in a stern voice.<br>"Yes I am, that's why Kim didn't want to see me and her grand-daughter, Charity, didn't want to come up to the castle to tell me," he said sobbing with blood running down he's face from the scars he made.  
>"Look from my point of view, Kim probably just wanted to keep the memory of her self being younger in your head while she got older and weaker but also she probably didn't want to make you see how old and wrinkle she was got, like I am going to be in many years to come and for Charity, she is still a little girl like Cam, don't think she wants to come to a big scary looking castle and then have nightmares," Rose said while smiling.<br>Edward looked up and smiled to he knew that she was right and he trusted her with he's life even though she will die one day and he won't.

In the end Rose and Ed went back to the house...together, it took a bit of convincing but there was something that Edward wanted yet Rose was not so sure on how it was going to work.

Pablo and Cam got up to find Rose and Edward on the couch, Rose wrapped in Edward's arms while both of them watched TV not even noticing the eyes watching them in shock.

"Rose has a boyfriend," Cam said dancing into the kitchen to get her breakfast and Rose and Edward both blushing while Pablo gave both of them a thumbs up, but just to tell you now that was the something Edward wanted.

When both Edward and Cam were outside, Rose walked up to Pablo who was doing he's 'exercises' or what he like to say even though he was on the computer playing World of Warcraft.  
>"Hey dad, can I ask you something about Edward?" she asked sitting next to her father.<br>"If it's about you two getting married and having kids, I approved," he said paying to much attention to he's game.  
>"Dad I'm serious, Edward wants to get something done and dad I'm too young, we just started dating," Rose said turning Pablo around on he's seat.<br>"Ha I made you say that you are both dating," Pablo said while pointing at her and Rose just shrugging.  
>"Anyway what is this thing?" Pablo said while getting up to get a glass of water.<br>"Well he wants to get real hands and he wants to start aging," Rose said following her dad into the kitchen.  
>While Pablo was pouring he's drink, he's mouth dropped and he missed he's glass. "Hang did I hear you correctly, he wants to have plastic surgery?"<br>"Yerp."  
>"Ok."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG EDWARD WANTS PLASTIC SURGERY!<br>Anyway there might be another long wait for another chapter as I have school things to still do and for Total Drama Journey to the Chest I think I might start that probably next month or next year don't know yet but I really want to finish this story before I start it, but I'll certainly start typing it you don't worry about that.  
>Also I finally mad a facebook page, so you know if you have facebook and stuff you may like like it and the page is not personal, it's a page for fanfiction and that only until I get famous and stuff lol jokes and it will give you updates about like my stories and when they are going to be uploaded and stuff like this one.<br>-.com/#!/pages/KadekLouise/163692017056756-**

**Also have you seen Blues Brothers? Well my name is Jake and BrontoBree is Elwood just a litlle info about outside of fanfic hehehe**

**-KadekLousie xx :3 **


	7. Changes

**OMG THE FINAL CHAPTER EEEEEE... it's finally here i'm so excited that that I could die.**

**This would've been up earlier but stupid school and it's the final week of year 9 then rollover to year 10 for the rest of the weeks and yeah **

**Ok it's probably really stupid but yeah, I really wanted to finish this story so I could start TDJttC and a new story in mind :) so I;m looking forwad to does stories :)**

**Anyway hope you like this whole story and you may now read the FINAL chapter**

* * *

><p>Pablo and Rose just put Edward to bed after washing the blood and cuts off him and also got Cam to bed after freaking out with all the blood there was in the bathroom and all over her stuff. Gosh she complains a lot at the age of 8. They both sat on the couch still in shock about Edward getting plastic surgery and to be normal.<p>

"Why would he want to, he should appreciate that he can live for ever and get to see the changes in life…?" Pablo blabbed on for minutes until Rose interrupted him by slapping his arm.  
>"Dad, please stop, he probably doesn't want to live for ever with all what has happened including Kim growing old and probably me, who would want to live forever, with knowing that their love interest dies and he stays the same age while the one he loves grows old and dies," Rose said not even taking a breath.<br>"Ok, ok, we'll talk to him tomorrow and the doctors but I don't think he will be able to grow up though."  
>"Dad, didn't you watch the news last night, they just made a kid who was normal but was still a toddler but was actually at the age of 15 not 3 to her normal age 15 and is now normal like us."<br>"Yes I know, so we have to go there don't we, ok fine I'll sleep on it then," Pablo said while standing up and walking to his room. "Goodnight Rose."

Rose just sat there in silent hoping he will say yes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rose got up to hear Edward and Pablo mumbling in the dining room. She didn't want to disturb them so she thought she'll go have a shower and do some homework until she thought it was the right time.<p>

It was about 2 hours later when she heard her sister turning on the TV to Hannah Montana. Rose thought it would be the perfect time to go out and see if they made a decision. She walked out to hear nothing. It was only Cam sitting on the ground watching telly. No Edward, No Pablo.

"Hey Cam where is Dad and Edward?" she said sitting on the couch.  
>"They went out," Cam answered not paying too much attention to Rose.<br>"Where?" Rose said  
>"I don't know, dad just said he and Edward were just going out, that's all now any more questions?" Cam said sounding like she got out of bed on the wrong side.<br>"Whatever," Rose answered while walking into the kitchen finding a note on the bench.

_Rose,  
>Edward and I have gone out for a while, probably will be back home later tonight. Dinner is in the fridge along side lunch, breakfast you can do yourself as Cam has already had hers. If you need to call me, you know my number, don't worry I will look after Edward as my own.<br>Love Dad xx_

Rose looked up and stared at the wall for 5 minutes. She had no idea what was happening and what they were doing, she thought they just went to a game coz there was one on today.

It was probably 11 am when Rose started to get bored, so she ended up going to her room, and started to draw. She drew the usual pictures of nature, and then she drew a picture of Edward with hands. Then she knew that whatever happens to him that she will always love him with scissors or not.

Lunch passed and it was nearly dinnertime. Both Cam and Rose did nothing all day well Cam did watch TV all day and Rose just sat in her room, on the computer then drew, watch TV then went back to her room. They both had just a plain lazy day.

The day went on until it ended up being pitch black, Cam was already in bed and Rose was on her way. It was exactly 12 am the next morning and Rose was lying in her bed drifting asleep.

Pablo and Edward got home about 15 minutes after Rose fell asleep, being as quiet as they could and went straight to bed.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and Rose didn't even hear Edward or her father walk in last night. She was the first one up and when she go to the kitchen she found medication a heap of it, a plastic with scissors in it but she didn't get the puzzle until her father walked in with Edward and his hands behind his back. She still couldn't put the puzzle pieces together still.<p>

"You still don't get all this, the scissors, the pills, me and Edward going out after the talk," Pablo said walking up to Rose with Edward behind him.  
>Rose just had a blank face and spoke nothing.<br>"Gosh you are so gullible, it's pretty easy, dumbso," Cam said walking into the dining room and interrupting everyone.  
>"Cam don't speak like that and get ready for school," Pablo said fiercely at Cam.<br>"Anyway, Edward show Rose your new hands," Pablo said pushing Edward forward.  
>Rose knew it all along but just thought it wouldn't actually happen.<p>

Edward showed his new hands, they were his hands now. Rose saw the new shine to the hands and broke down in tears. She ran out of the house, in her pyjamas still, and sat on the gutter with tears running down her face.

Edward ran after her and sat next to her.

"I thought you would be happy," Edward said sounding concern for doing the wrong thing as usual for the one he loved.  
>"I am but I thought you wouldn't have done it and I didn't expect it to happen," she said smiling when she saw he's face.<br>Without a second thought, they both leaned in for a kiss, Edward felt her back and he knew that she was the one for her.

He knew he could grow old with Rose, get married, have kids and know that he had the best life of his existents.

"Hey what are the pills for?" Rose asked after their long kiss.  
>"It's so I can age," Edward answered.<br>"Wow, science these days, haha, I can't believe how far we have come, I love you," she said leaning on Edward's shoulder.  
>"I know, I love you too," Edward said hugging her and kissing her head.<p>

Pablo and Cam stood at the door.

Cam made a vomiting gesture; Pablo just hit her and laughed.  
>"It will happen to you one day sweetheart," Pablo said to Cam walking into the house leaving the lovebirds outside.<br>Cam just screamed and ran around like a mad woman.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please REVIEW i appreaciate and I read everyone's<strong>

**also don't for get to subscribe and follow me on twitter- /#!/kadeklouise  
>and like my facebook page- .compages/KadekLouise/163692017056756**

**hehehe i would love it if you do and I would love you too**

**Anyway until the next story I shall see you later**

**p.s. and have you ever seen TheJokerBlogs on YouTube, if you haven't you have to totally check it out, it's freaking amazing :P**


End file.
